A Host In Need
by Tprinces
Summary: When Haruhi gets sick, Tamaki conciders it his duty to bring the entire host club to her! And she thought today was going to be easy...
1. Distress

Get ready… because… this is… MY VERRY FIRST OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB FIC! W00TNESS! I recently got into the anime, and loved it. So, I've decided to write about it. Oh, and if anybody can tell me where I can get the English episodes? (If they even exist)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

**A Host In Need**

**One: Distress**

In the third music room of the elaborate highschool of Ouran, a tall, blonde boy stuck his head out for the millionth time and looked around.

"Tamaki," said a dark haired boy with glasses, "will you stop that? You're making _me_ nervous."

"Hm? Oh… sorry Kyoya…" He said, pulling his head back in. "I'm just a bit agitated…"

"About what?" asked Mitsukuni, gulping down another forkful of cake. "Haru-chan has been late before." Mori grunted in agreement.

"Well, I don't think she's late this time…" said Kaoru, leaning against the back of a sofa.

"See," Hikaru continued, "she wasn't in class today…"

Tamaki's head whipped toward the twins.

"_What…?_" he said, eyes growing small. "_She's… MISSING?_" Then, falling to his knees, Tamaki held his hands to reach the ceiling and cried out "_NOOOOOO! She has gone MISSING! She has probably been KIDNAPPED!_" Suddenly, his own words seemed to hit him. "_**KIDNAPPED!**__**NOOOO!**__ MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN __**KIDNAPPED!**_"

"We could just call her and see where she is, you know," said the twins, holding up a cell phone. Tamaki froze, and then collapsed onto the floor. Then, straightening up, he slowly made his way over to the red heads and held his hand out for the phone, staying as composed as possible.

He opened it up and dialed Haruhi's number. It rang for a few seconds, until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"_**HARUHIIII!**__**Are you alright? Where are you! Tell me now!**_" he screamed into the phone.

From the other line, Tamaki heard roaring laughter.

"I'm sorry," said the voice on the other line, "but I'm not Haruhi."

"Wh…_**WHAT! You**__**STOLE Haruhi's phone!**_"

"I did no such thing!"

"Then who ARE you?"

"Her father…"

Tamaki turned white.

"Oh…" he said, voice cracking. "Um… I see… is – is Haruhi there?"

"I'm afraid not. See, she got a little sick this morning and – "

"WHAT?" shouted Tamaki. "SICK?"

"Yes…? Who is this anyway?"

In a heroic motion, Tamaki hung up the phone and brought it to his chest. Then, he turned to the rest of the club, holding out his hand as a spotlight came on him.

"MY SUBJECTS!" he declared in a lordly voice. "It seems that our precious Haruhi has fallen ill! Therefore, it is our responsibility to come to her, offering her support and good wishes so that she might return to our club! What say you?"

"Sir!" responded the twins, strictly saluting to their king.

"Yay!" cheered Hunny. "We get to go to Haru-chan's house!" Mori grunted in agreement.

"Excellent!" cried Tamaki. "Now! Let us to her - !"

"Tamaki."

The blonde stopped, mid-sentence as Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, bluntly.

"Why not?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, none of our previous visits have been easy…"

"That shouldn't matter!" he pronounced. "We should not fear our past experiences! Even if our heads did get stomped on by Haruhi's father!"

"Um… My Lord?" interjected Hikaru.

"That only happened to you," finished Kaoru.

"Even so!"

Kyoya sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Well…"

Hunny walked up to him, holding his little bunny.

"Please, Kyoya-senpi? I'm really worried about her."

He looked down at the little blonde senior from behind his glasses. After a little pause, Kyoya shut his laptop.

"Fine," he finally said. The Host Club cheered (aside from Mori and Kyoya) and then rushed out to meet their drivers.

_Although…_thought Kyoya on the way there, _something tells me that this is a very bad idea…_

Is it a bad idea? How will Haruhi react to the entire club showing up at her house? Even more important, how will her _father_ react to Tamaki? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	2. A Less Then Warm Welcome

So, the entire host club is making their way over to Haruhi's house. I wonder how badly they'll screw up?

**Two: A Less Then Warm Welcome**

"_Fallow me!_" Tamaki cried, pointing to Haruhi's door from the host's limo. Then, like soldier ants, all six of them marched up the stairway. Then, boldly, the leader knocked on the door.

"_Coming_!" said a fake-feminine voice from the inside. Then, the door opened to reveal a man with make-up and long, red hair dressed in women's appeal.

"Mr. Fujioka," said Tamaki, nobly. "We heard about Haruhi and – "

_WHAM!_

The blonde felt his head being slammed to the side wall by the cross-dresser's hand.

"_Oh, how lovely!_" he simpered, still pressing Tamaki into the wall. "You came to see Haruhi! Oh, she'll be so happy to see you! This is just so _perfect!_"

"How is she?" asked Hunny, big eyes watering. "Is she alright? Is she drinking enough? She's not _really_ sick, is she?"

Mr. Fujioka smiled. "Oh, she's fine. She's laying down right now, but – "

"Dad?"

The whole group of males turned to see Haruhi come out with a fuzzy robe and slippers on. Her face was flushed, and her messy hair hung around her face. She rubbed one of her huge, brown eyes. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru went red.

_Wow…_ thought Kaoru.

_She's so cute…_ thought Hikaru.

_Even when she's sick!_ Tamaki finished off.

Then, seeing his daughter, Fujioka let go of poor Tamaki and skipped over to her.

"_Oh, Haruhi!_" he sang. _"Look! All of your friends from that rich school came to check up on you! Isn't that just the sweetest thing?_"

She moved her gaze to the host club.

_No…_ she thought, desperately. _Not today… why today?_

"_HARU-CHAN!_" cheered Hunny, rushing to her side. "We came to see you!"

"We heard you were sick," said the twins, also coming to her, "so we decided to drop by!"

"_Why…?_" she asked, twitching.

"Because!" Tamaki started, taking on a brave pose. As he did, bright lights began to shine on him like a war hero. "It wouldn't be right to just let a member of our own club to be in a time of need and not call upon our selves to help! _We can not allow you to suffer!_"

"Good… then can you leave?"

"Oh!" said Mr. Fujioka. "That reminds me! I was just about to leave for work before you boys caught my attention. See, I had hit a dilemma because no one would be able to watch Haruhi for me. But now that you're here, I'm sure you wouldn't mind…?"

Tamaki's eyes lit up as if his dream had come true.

"Of course!" he declared, tears shimmering from his eyes. "_We would be more then happy to watch over precious Haruhi while you were away!_"

"And don't worry," said Kyoya, "we'll keep a good eye on Tamaki." Out of no where, a big, red arrow whacked Tamaki in the head.

Haruhi gritted her teeth. "Don't _I_ get a say in this?" she outraged. "I don't need to be watched! I can do it on my own!"

Mr. Fujioka smiled, his eyes becoming watery.

"_Ohh!_" he cooed. "_Look at her! She is sooo cute!_"

"I'm serious!" she said, agitated. "I can take care of myself! I'm not a little girl!"

"That may be the case," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses, "but the fact remains that you're sick. And being from a medical family, I would consider it negligence for us to leave now. So, in other words, we're staying whether you like it or not."

Haruhi felt like she was going to crack in half.

"Alright then!" said Mr. Fujioka. "I'm off!" He grabbed his purse and keys from the table. Then, before leaving, he turned and said "Take care of my precious Haruhi for me!"

"We will!" promised Hunny. Then, he left.

"Now," said Kyoya, "first thing's first. You need to get back in bed."

Suddenly, she felt two hands grab onto her arms from behind. She looked up to see who it was.

"M-Mori-senpi?" Then, Mori lifted her up from the ground with astounding ease. "Hey! _Let me go_! At least let me walk to my own_ bed _by myself!" Then, he turned around and started for her room.

"_Ah…_" said Tamaki, face aglow. "Look how vainly she struggles?"

"I know, my lord…" said Hikaru.

Kaoru also added "She's just so… so…"

"_SO ADORABLE!_" chanted the three in unison, wriggling from side to side.

In her bedroom, Mori lifted her over her bed and then dropped her onto the mattress. She hit it with a little plop. Then, before she could protest, Mori had pulled her blanket over her, cocooning her to her bed.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded, and he left, shutting the door behind him. Then, she let her head collapse onto her pillow.

_Great…_ she thought, _they're gonna be here all day… how annoying…_

Then, she heaved a sigh and rolled over on her stomach.

How will the rest of the day fair? Will Haruhi just sit quietly? Or will she say what's on her mind? Tune in next chappie to find out!

T.


	3. The Hosts Take Action

And now, we hasten to our next chapter! Will it be our last? Um… no… no it won't be. Enjoy it anyway!

**Three: The Hosts Take Action**

"Tamaki," said Kyoya, typing on his keyboard, "if you keep pacing like that, you'll ware a whole in the floor."

It had been two hours since the host club's arrival, and some of the members were getting fidgety. Tamaki looked up from his current situation, which was, in fact, pacing all around the Fujioka apartment. He crossed his arms.

"Well, I can't help if I'm worried!" he defended. Then, he put his hand to his forehead, his eyes welling up. "_Haruhi…my one and only daughter… has become deathly ill… and now hangs on to her very life… by her mere existence…_"

"_How beautiful!_" chimed in the twins, eyes also overflowing.

"It's just a cold," said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses. The three turned to him.

"Well, ruin the moment, why don't cha?" snipped Hikaru.

"Haru-chan!" said Hunny, suddenly. They turned their attention to Haruhi, up once more. Tamaki was the first one to act.

"_Haruhi!_" he said, throwing his arms around her. "I was so _worried!_"

"I'm fine…" she said, aggravated. "And I wouldn't hug me, if I were you."

"Why not?" he asked, squeezing her. "_All I can think to do is to embrace you, and to keep you in my arms until the end of time! Why shouldn't I do so?_"

"Because I'm contagious."

Tamaki froze, and then simultaneously slid off of her. She then shuffled to the kitchen in her little, fuzzy slippers. Kaoru and Hikaru followed her.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru, "what ever you want, we can get it for you."

"I'm fine," she repeated, opening the cupboard. She took out some ramen, when Kaoru snatched it away from her.

"Really!" he said, happily. "We'll do it!"

"Kaoru, give me back my noodles," she said, holding out her palm.

"Kaoru!" said Hikaru, raising his hands above Haruhi. "I'm open!"

Kaoru laughed and tossed the noodles right over her outstretched hands. Hikaru laughed and held it out of her reach as she attempted to clamor for it.

"No rough housing while you're sick," said Kyoya.

"But –!"

"Sorry; doctor's orders." He smirked a bit.

Haruhi fumed, but then cooled off. "Fine, I'll just have something else…" And she made for the fridge. However, as soon as she got the door open, the twins closed it on her.

"_Ah-ah-ah!_" they chimed. "You wanted this, so you'll get this!" They then looked at the styrofoam cup.

"Um…" said Kaoru, "how do you make this stuff, anyway?"

"Just add hot water..." she said, trying to ease her throbbing, red vein.

"Right!" And with that they went to work. Hikaru read the directions on the package while Kaoru boiled the hot water, when suddenly –

"_Ah!_" Kaoru outburst in pain, clutching his hand.

"_Kaoru!_" shouted his brother, racing to his aid.

"I'm so sorry…" Kaoru pleaded, tears falling freely. "I wasn't paying attention… _oh, the burn hurts so much, Hikaru!_"

"Just be more careful next time…" he said. And with that, he brought his twin's burnt palm to his mouth and slowly traced his tongue along the wound…

"I still don't get it," said Haruhi, snapping the two out of their daze. The red heads looked at each other.

"_That_ didn't even get her in a good mood," they said.

"Oh, just forget it!" she said. She turned to go back to bed, when Hunny popped up right in front of her.

"_Haru-chan!_ How would you like some cake? I brought some! We should share it!"

"Um… no thank – "

"Mitsukuni," said Tamaki, "tsk, tsk. Haruhi is sick. The last thing she needs is anything sweet that would upset her stomach!"

Hunny looked at her with his big, brown eyes.

"Do… do my cakes make you sick, Haruhi?" he whimpered. Then, clutching his bunny, he cried "_I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean to make you sick!_"

"But… you didn't – "

"_WAAAAHAAAAHAAA!_" Hunny started to wail with guilt, his tear streams flooding to the ground.

"That's right," Tamaki continued. "What she needs is some herbal tea – "

"No!" she said suddenly, fists balling.

"Come again?" Haruhi turned away from Hunny and Tamaki and made sure everyone could see her.

"I do _not_ want any tea, I do _not_ want any cake, and I certainly do _not _want any _yaoi!_"

"Tell that to the fangirls," said the twins.

"_AGGGHHH! I can't STAND this anymore! You guys are EVERYWHARE I go! I can't even get SICK without having to deal with your IDIOCY! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE! __**NOW GET – OUT – OF – MY**_…_ my… my…_" Suddenly, she felt her breaths getting shorter. Her eyes went to half mast and she was loosing her balance. She slowly started to fall back…

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called, grabbing her. After positioning her in his arms, he felt her head. "Her fever's getting worse."

As if on impulse, Kyoya snapped his computer shut and stood up. "Bring her back to bed," he ordered.

Tamaki nodded, scooped the rest of her up and went into her room.

"You two," continued Kyoya, pointing at the twins. "Go to the market down the street and pick up a dozen of these flowers." He took a paper and pen and jotted down something. He then handed it to Hikaru. The brothers looked at it.

"What are they for?" Kaoru asked.

"_Just go!_" Kyoya barked.

As if hit by lightning, the two wasted not another minute and zoomed out the door and towards the market.

"Mitsukuni, Takahashi, you two are going to have to help me."

"We'll do whatever it takes!" Hunny declared. Mori nodded.

"Good. Now, see if there's any black tea in the cupboard…"

What are the flowers for? What plan does Kyoya have up his sleeve? And why am I asking you? Tune in next chappie for…

THE LAST CHAPTER! XD

T.


	4. With A Little Help

And so we find our selves at the final chapter. Or is it? Mm… yea, it is.

**Four: With A Little Help**

Tamaki took one of the wash cloths that he had wetted in the bathroom and gently dabbed at Haruhi's burning forehead. Every now and again, she would wince a bit, or let out a breathy groan. Tamaki could feel his heart sink with every time she showed pain or discomfort. However, he did not wish to wake her, so all he could do was softly ebb the fever away.

"Ta… ma… ki?" Haruhi opened her eyes just a bit. She tilted her head towards his. "Wha… what are you…?"

"Shh," Tamaki said, putting a finger to her lips. "Don't talk. Save your energy, ok?"

She slowly nodded and then fell back to sleep. He smiled warmly and continued to dab at her forehead.

------

_Commoner flowers, commoner flowers, commoner flowers,_ the twins thought in unison, straining their necks to see where the flowers were kept.

"Can I help you two?" said an old man from the counter. The looked his way.

"Where do you keep your commoner flowers?" they asked.

"'Commoner flowers'?" the man asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah," said Hikaru. "We need… um…" He took out the paper given to him by Kyoya. "We need 'Hawaiian Orchids'," he stated.

"Ah," said the man "you two are in luck! We just happen to have some!" He gestured behind him to show a cooler of sorts that housed all kinds of flowers. "Now how many bouquets would you like?"

"Um, Hikaru," asked Kaoru, "did Kyoya ask for a dozen flowers or a dozen bouquets?"

"Um… well…" Hikaru began to scratch his head, trying to figure out what Kyoya had said to them. "Uh… I think it was…"

Suddenly, realization struck the two twins.

"I got it!" they cheered. "_Twelve dozen bouquets, please!_"

The man began to sweet. "T-twelve… _dozen?_"

"Yes!"

"Um… I don't know if we even _have_ that much…"

The brothers started to glare.

"_What?_" They leaned over the counter, staring daggers at the man.

"Listen," said Hikaru, "when we say we need twelve dozen bouquets –"

"We mean, '_we need twelve dozen bouquets_'," finished Kaoru.

The man leaned back, a sweat drop forming at his temple.

"Um… let me see what we have."

They grinned as he scurried away.

------

"_Haruhi? Haruhi, can you hear me?_"

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked around. All around her, she could faintly make out the six faces of the host club.

"Can you sit up, Haruhi?" Kyoya said.

She nodded and started to bring herself up. Tamaki put a hand on her back for support.

"Drink this," he said, handing her a cup of warm liquid.

"What is it?" she asked, groggily.

"Just drink."

So, she put the cup to her lips and started drinking. She had to admit it wasn't that bad. When she finished, she seemed to be clearer and had more energy. Tamaki took away his hand as he saw she could sit on her own. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she responded.

"Yay!" cheered Hunny, hands in the air. Then, he took something from her bedside table. "Here, I made this for you!" And he put a white lay around her neck. She smiled.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni. They're very pretty."

It was then that she noticed the room was fully decorated with the same kind of flower.

"Uh… what with all the floral arrangements?" she asked.

"Well," said Kyoya, "that tea you just drank is an old family recipe. It's key ingredient is Hawaiian Orchid; a common flower with medical properties as well as edible ones."

"Edible?" she said.

"Yup!" said Hunny, taking one from her lay and chomping down on it.

"However," Kyoya continued, "Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to have gotten more then I needed."

The twins smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of their heads.

"So we decided to freshen up the room with them!" smiled Tamaki. "They're almost as cute as their owner," he added, winking.

Haruhi looked down at her empty cup. Some renderings of the drink still remained, along with chips of tea leaves.

"So…" she said, "you guys did all of this… for me?"

There was a pause. Tamaki nudged up her chin to meet his eyes.

"Of course," he said softly. "We care about you. All of us."

She took her head away and went rigid, her eyes hiding under her bangs.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" she said, "for yelling… I just… I've never… had so many people care before…" She felt herself choking up and her eyes welling, so she closed her eyes tightly and refrained from talking. However –

"_HARU-CHAN!_" Hunny cried, grabbing onto her.

"Be careful!" she said. "I don't want you catching something!"

But before she knew it, Tamaki was also hugging her, as well as the twins. Behind them all, Kyoya and Mori sat there with warm smiles on their faces.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Haruhi wrapped her arms around as many hosts as possible, and let her tears fall down her cheeks.

What did you think? Sorry if it was a small chapter. So! give me an overview! What did you like/hate? Also! I'm thinking about writing an angsty AU about the twins! Send me a vote if you want to see it!

T.


End file.
